Secret Love
by xFouDes
Summary: *Yuru Yuri no me pertenece* Amor. Himawari sabía exactamente que era eso, ya que, lo estaba experimentando con su amiga/rival, Sakurako. Sakurako era una chica torpe y muy despistada, pero también quería y apreciaba mucho a Himawari. Aunque siempre ocultaba su amor por ella. (Sakurako x Himawari) (Kyoko x Ayano) (Yui x Chinatsu muy leve)
1. Capítulo 1

Uugh... se esta tardando mucho... -expresó la peliazul con enojo-. ¡Vamos Sakurako, no pierdas el tiempo!

Como era de esperarse, Himawari estaba en casa de Sakurako. Obviamente para irse juntas a la escuela. Ya era tarde, pero aun así, Sakurako no se movía del baño.

De seguro esta holgazaneando como siempre -dijo su hermana menor, Hanako, quien estaba sentada en la sala de estar-.

Hm... -la peliazul se le quedó mirando y se pudo a pensar-. "Se me hace raro, Sakurako tiene dos hermanas, esas dos hermanas son muy serias... y Sakurako es... Sakurako. No es que Sakurako sea una idiota, o sea, Sakurako es media idiota, pero-"

¡Ya estoy lista! -una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos-. Vámonos.

Ya era hora... -respondió enojada la peliazul-.

Ambas se dirigían a la escuela. Sakurako iba dando pequeños saltitos y Himawari iba a paso lento.

¿Cómo es que esta niña guarda tanta energía? -se preguntó Himawari en su mente-. B-bueno... se ve alegre saltando. Su sonrisa es linda...

Himawari se dio cuenta de ese último pensamiento y sacudió su cabeza, tratando de zafarse de él.

¿Qué tienes Himawari? -preguntó preocupada Sakurako-. No es que me importarte ni nada de eso, pero, tienes la cara roja. ¡Oh! ¿Y si tus pechos te están pesando demasiado?, tendrás que quitártelos, digo yo.

¡Mis pechos no tienen nada que ver! -respondió avergonzada la peliazul-. Es solo que...

¿Qué? -pregunto Sakurako con curiosidad-.

N-no importa... -ella desvío la mirada. Tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-.

Bueno. Bien, ya llegamos... -Sakurako miro la entrada de la escuela y después a su amiga. Le dedico una mirada desafiante-. ¡Nos vemos en el salón! -Y luego de gritar eso, salió corriendo, dejando a su amiga/rival, atrás-.

Sakurako... -la peliazul dijo entre dientes. Suspiro y siguió a su amiga con paciencia-.

* * *

¡Sakurako! -comenzó a regañar a su amiga-. No vuelvas a dejarme sola, se suponía que vendríamos juntas.

Oh vamos Himawari, no me sermonees ahora, solo me fui corriendo -comenzó a defenderse la de pelo castaño claro-. No es como si te hubiera dejado tirada en la calle -puso sus manos frente a su cuerpo en señal de defensa-

De hecho, ¡Eso hiciste! -le gritó la peliazul a su amiga-.

Mientras ellas discutían, dos chicas se asomaban por las puertas del salón.

Buen día, chicas... -saludó Akari, un poco incómoda por la escena que formaban sus amigas-.

Oh, buenos días, Akaza-san -dijo la peliazul, soltando una mecha de pelo de Sakurako-. Buenos días a ti también, Yoshikawa-san.

Ni siquiera pasa medio día, ¿Y ya están pelándose? -Chinatsu dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios-.

¡Ella empezó! -gritaron ambas. Cada una apuntando hacia la otra-.

¡Ding! ¡Dong! Sonó el timbre que marcaba el comienzo de la clase. Cada una de las chicas se sentó en su pupitre. Akari se sintió incomoda ya que, Himawari y Sakurako no se quitaban los ojos amenazantes de encima, ella podía ver como saltaban algunas chispas de sus ojos.

* * *

Al termino de la clase, cada una de las chicas se dirigía a su club, Akari y Chinatsu al Club de Entretenimiento y Himawari y Sakurako al salón del Consejo Estudiantil. Todas se despidieron y hicieron su camino.

Espero que hoy no comiences una discusión -habló la peliazul con un desagrado notable en su voz-.

Si, si, con tal de que tus pechos no se interpongan en mi camino, todo esta bien -respondió la muchacha de pelo castaño claro, con total inmadurez-.

¿¡Que dijiste!? -gritó la peliazul mientras abría la puerta del Consejo Estudiantil-.

Hola, chicas -saludó amablemente una chica con pelo plateado claro-. ¿Como han estado?

Oh, estamos bien, gracias por preguntar, Chitose -respondió con la misma amabilidad-.

¿Donde está Sugiura-senpai? -preguntó Sakurako, mientras buscaba su pudín en la nevera-.

Oh, fue al Club de Entretenimiento... -respondió Chitose mientras una pícara sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Ella se quito sus gafas-. Me pregunto a que habrá ido... jejeje.

Chitose comenzó a fantasear, por lo que provoco una hemorragia nasal. Esto llamó la atención de Sakurako y Himawari.

¡I-Ikeda-senpai! -grito desesperada la peliazul-.

No necesitas mentir para venir a verme, Ayano... -dijo Chitose mientras le sangraban las dos fosas nasales-.

Traeré los pañuelos... -dijo Sakurako con indiferencia, mientras fue a buscarlos-.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Club de Entrenamiento.

¡Aaaah! ¡Estoy taaan aburrida! -gritó una rubia tratando de llamar la atención-.

¿Que acaso no tienes un botón de apagado? -hablo una Yui sin aparta la vista de su libro-.

¡Que tal si jugamos con tu caja, Kyoko-chan! -dijo Akari con emoción-.

Tres caras se voltearon a ella. ¿Estabas aquí? -preguntó Chinatsu con un tono de sorpresa-.

¿Qué? ¡Pero si llegamos al mismo tiempo, Chinatsu-chan! -grito Akari indignada-.

Bueno, da igual -dijo Yui- Pero, no es una mala idea, Akari.

¿Qué te parece, Kyoko-senpai? -preguntó Chinatsu alegremente-.

¡Me parece una buena idea! -dijo mientras levantaba su pulgar y apuntaba a la mesa de centro, donde se encontraba la caja-.

¿Q-qué? -la morena se sorprendió- ¿C-como fue que...?

Se unos cuantos trucos, Yui... -dijo la rubia mientras le lanzaba una mirada victoriosa-. Bueno, China-chuu~, tu primero.

Chinatsu sacó un papel de la caja y lo leyó en voz alta:

"Dale un abrazo a la persona de tu izquierda".

Chinatsu miró a su lado, donde estaba Kyoko esperándola con los brazos abiertos.

Paso. -dijo ella sin mucho esfuerzo-.

Boo~ Vamos, China-chuu~ -la rubia se paro bruscamente y se fue hacia Chinatsu-. Solo un abrazo-

Kyoko fue cortada por una golpe en la cabeza, el cual provenía de Yui.

Déjala en paz, Kyoko -dijo la Kuudere con desagrado en la voz-. Te toca.

Kyoko saco un papel de la caja, al igual que Chinatsu, y lo leyó en voz alta:

"¿De quién estas enamorado(a)?".

Esa es fácil -dijo Kyoko con confianza- Es...-

¡Toshino Kyoko! -gritó desde la puerta una chica alta y de pelo morado-.

A-Ayano... -hablo la rubia débilmente-.

¿Heh? -Akari dijo sin mucho ánimo-.

¿Te gusta Ayano? -Chinatsu dijo con el mismo tono de Akari-.

¡¿H-heh?! -Ayano se sorprendió tanto que su mente quedó en blanco-.

"No podía creer lo que había escuchado, su mente ha estar jugándole una broma"

¡N-no es lo que piensas, Ayano! ¡Es un mal entendido! -gritó la rubia-.

Pero gritar no sirvió mucho, ya que Ayano salió corriendo del lugar.

Kyoko podía sentir el calor aumentar en sus mejillas, lentamente. Esa sensación había vuelto de nuevo. Ese sentimiento cálido, el calor en su pecho.

¿P-pero qué pasó...? -susurro para si misma, sin apartar la vista de la puerta-. ¿E-es broma, no?

* * *

No puedo creer, que otra vez no escucharas nada en clases -dijo la peliazul enojada-.

Si, como sea. Tu siempre me ayudaras en esto, eres mi tutora personal -dijo la de pelo castaño claro, con confianza-.

¡Y-yo no soy tu tutora personal! -gritó la peliazul aún más enojada-.

Tienes razón. Nunca aceptaría a una pechugona, como mi tutora personal -dijo Sakurako, tratando de enojar más a Himawari-.

¡Mis pechos no tienen nada que ver! -gritó con fuerza la peliazul-.

¡Claro que si!, ¡Siempre tienen la culpa! dijo Sakurako, mientras agarraba el pecho izquierdo de Himawari. Haciéndola chillar-.

Un fuerte golpe vino de la puerta. Hanako había entrado sin previo aviso.

¡¿Por que hay tanto ruido?! ¡Estoy tratando de hacer mi tarea-! -Hanako ahogo sus gritos. Se encontró con una escena demasiado incómoda, incómoda para las tres. Sakurako estaba al frente de Himawari, casi tirándola al suelo. Estaba agarrando uno de sus pechos. Himawari estaba avergonzada y a la vez sonrojada. Aunque Sakurako, igual lo estaba-.

H-Hanako... -Sakurako trató de hablar, pero no sabia exactamente que decir-.

¡N-no es lo que parece! -gritaron ambas al unísono. Mas avergonzadas que nunca-.


	2. Capítulo 2

¡N-no es lo que parece! -gritaron ambas al unísono. Mas avergonzadas que nunca-

Hanako se quedó allí parada, sólo por unos segundos. Lentamente, cerró la puerta y dejó al par a solas.

-...-

-...-

Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio. Sakurako quitó lentamente su mano de Himawari, y se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta.

T-todo es... ¡Todo es tu culpa! -la peliazul gritó con todas sus fuerzas-

¿D-de que hablas? ¡Fue culpa tuya y de tus estúpidos pechos! -Sakurako trataba de defenderse, pero sus argumentos eran inválidos. Como siempre.

* * *

Ayano corría sin parar. Ella tenía que llegar al salón del Consejo Estudiantil. Tenía que estar con alguien.

¡C-Chitose! -Ayano entró al salón, y se dio cuenta, que la sala estaba completamente vacía-

Ayano dio un largo suspiro y se sentó en silencio. Puso sus manos en cada una de sus mejillas y apoyó sus codos en la mesa.

¿...Qué significa esto...? -Ayano dijo, mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla- ¿Por qué justo cuando trato de olvidarla, pasa esto?

* * *

Kyoko-chan... ¿Estas bien? -la chica de poca presencia, preguntó preocupada-

Kyoko no respondía, estaba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos. Todavía tenía su vista en dirección a la puerta, donde, unos minutos atrás, había estado Ayano parada.

Ayano... -se escuchaban los dulces y entrecortados susurros de la rubia- "¿Y ahora que hago?" -la rubia se preguntaba en sus pensamientos- "¿Cómo le digo la verdad sin herirla?"

Los pensamientos de la rubia eran cada vez mas "irritantes". Lo único que pensaba, era en que había arruinado una amistad que tanto le costó conseguir.

¿Qué tiene Kyoko-senpai? -la pelirosa le preguntó a la morena-

Bueno... -la morena comenzó a hablar- Kyoko me dijo, que hace unos meses atrás, algo había pasado con ella. Es decir, dijo que se sentía diferente al lado de Ayano.

¿Entonces...? -la pelirosa interrumpió- ¿A Kyoko-senpai le gusta Ayano, o algo así?

-Supongo..

Es raro ver a Kyoko-chan de esa manera... -dijo la chica con poca presencia- ¿Y sabes como pasó?

Hm... -la morena se puso a pensar- Creo que fue, cuando a todas nos tocó una pareja para esa cita navideña.

¡Oh, si lo recuerdo! -gritó la pelirosa, acercándose a Yui- ¡Fue el mejor día de mi vida! -dijo mientras abrazaba a Yui, haciéndola sonrojar levemente. Por alguna razón, aquella acción molesto a Akari-

¿Y que paso exactamente? -preguntó la chica de poca presencia-

Bueno, Akari -dijo la rubia, haciendo que todas se voltearan a verla- Es una larga y adorable historia.

 **[Flash Back]**

Bien -dijo la rubia- Las parejas están decididas.

La rubia sacó unos papeles, y los leyó en voz alta:

"Chinatsu y Yui"

"Akari y Chitose"

"Himawari y Sakurako"

Y finalmente... Ayano y yo. La rubia podía oír los gritos de felicidad de Chinatsu, y los gritos de frustración de Himawari y Sakurako.

La rubia se acerco a Ayano, y la abrazo desde atrás (no mal pensar, que los conozco 7n7). Ayano, respondió sonrojándose profundamente, al sentir contacto con la rubia.

Y bien Ayano... -comenzó la rubia- ¿A donde iremos?

T-Toshino Kyoko -murmuro- Y-yo... err... ¡V-veras!

¡¿Qué tal si vamos al cine?! -gritó la rubia sonriendo- Hay una película de Mirakurun que he querido ver...

-C-como sea...

¡Gracias, Ayano! -respondió la rubia con total alegría, abrazando mas fuerte a Ayano-

 **OoOoO**

El par iba caminando tranquilamente por la calle. Entraban a las tiendas de sus alrededores, y hablaban de temas al azar. Se divirtieron mucho, antes de llegar al cine.

La rubia miro a Ayano de reojo, y se fijo en su vestimenta. Llevaba un vestido blanco, cubierto por una chaqueta de mezclilla. No era mucho, pero a Kyoko le pareció muy lindo.

Te ves muy linda -dijo al fin Kyoko, formando una pequeña sonrisa-

¡Ah-! Err.. ah... g-gracias, T-Toshino Kyoko... -respondió ésta, mirando hacia otro lado- ¿Cuánto falta?

No mucho... bueno, de hecho, ya habíamos llegado. Hemos estado dando vueltas un buen rato -la rubia dijo, ahogando una risa-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿P-por que no me avisaste?

Es que te veías tan linda mientras caminabas, que no me di cuenta hasta ahora, jeje -Kyoko hablaba con voz juguetona-

¿Q-qué dijis-? -Ayano fue interrumpida por la rubia, quien, había tomado su mano y la llevaba al cine-

 **OoOoO**

Ambas habían salido del cine. Kyoko estaba alegre. Al parecer, la película le encanto (era de esperarse). Ayano, con tal de ver a la rubia feliz, sonreía.

¿Y que te pareció la película? -preguntó la rubia, aún con una sonrisa formada en sus labios-

-Estuvo buena... supongo.

-¿Supones? ¡Por favor, Ayano! ¡Estuvo genial!

Claro, claro -la pelimorada sonrió de nuevo. Pero su sonrisa desapareció al instante- ¡Toshino Kyoko! ¿Sabes la hora que es? ¡¿Como duro tanto esa película?!

La rubia se rió un poco de la pelimorada. La miró y le dijo:

-Tranquila, Ayano. Vayamos a tu casa. Le diré a tu madre lo ocurrido.

Después de esas palabras, la rubia le dedico una sonrisa a Ayano.

"Suena muy madura.." -pensó, Ayano-

Ayano, puso una mano en la frente de Kyoko, para tomar su temperatura.

-¿Tienes fiebre?

-¡¿Q-qué?!

-Que si tienes fiebre.

-¡Ey! ¿P-por que crees que no puedo preocuparme? ¡Eso me pone tan triste! -la rubia dijo sollozando falsamente-

La pareja se dirigió a la casa de Ayano. Ambas se lanzaban miradas, mientras hacían su camino.

 **Kyoko POV**

"¿Qué estará pensando?" -me dije en la mente, mientras caminaba junto Ayano-

La mire por unos momentos, y después fije mi mirada en una de sus manos. Estaba tan sola. Esa cálida y suave mano... Sin siquiera pensarlo, junte mi mano con la de Ayano. Vi como Ayano se sorprendía y se sonrojaba a la vez. Entonces, sentí como ella entrelazaba sus dedos con los mios. Le respondí haciendo lo mismo, presionando mi mano contra la suya.

Ya estábamos cerca de su casa. Me sentí triste y aliviada a la vez. Triste porque, no vería a Ayano hasta el lunes, ya que, nuestras madres no son tan cercanas como la mía y la de Yui. Y aliviada porque, al fin habíamos llegado. No quería que la regañaran por mi culpa...

-Llegamos.. -dije un poco desanimada-

 **Fin Kyoko POV**

 **Ayano POV**

"Estoy muy agradecida por lo de hoy" -pensé- "Gracias a Chitose, pase un día con Toshino Kyoko.."

Mire de reojo a la rubia, y me di cuenta, que tenía su mirada puesta en mi. Me sonroje y mire hacia otro lado.

"¿P-por qué me esta mirando?" -pensé por unos momentos- "Por dios, hasta en mi mente tartamudeo"

De pronto, sentí como algo cálido tomaba mi mano. Era Toshino Kyoko. Me estaba tomando la mano.

"¿¡Me esta tomando la mano!?" -grite en mi mente- "E-esto es vergonzoso..." -mire hacia otro lado, y entrelaze mis dedos con los de ella-

Se formó un silencio. Pero no cualquier silencio. Era un lindo silencio... aunque no sabia que significaba esto. ¿Por qué Kyoko me esta tomando la mano?

Llegamos.. -ella rompió el silencio, al igual que el contacto entre sus manos-

 **Fin Ayano POV**

Bueno... -dijo la rubia- que duermas bien... -la rubia se despidió y dio media vuelta-

¡E-espera! -gritó Ayano- G-gracias por lo de hoy... Toshino Kyoko...

La rubia se le quedó mirando por unos segundos.

¡No hay de que! -respondió la rubia, alegremente- B-bueno, mira la hora. ¡Debo irme! ¡Nos vemos el lunes en clases! -gritó la rubia mientras se alejaba corriendo-

Nos vemos, Toshino Kyoko... -susurro la pelimorada, mientras entraba a su casa-

 **[Fin Flash Back]**

¡Así que eso paso! -dijo Akari, sorprendida por la historia-

-Si... pero ahora ya no se que hacer. Tengo que hablar con Ayano. Pero ella me evitara, supongo.

Aww, Kyoko-senpai, nosotras te ayudaremos con Ayano -dijo la pelirosa-

¿Encerio me ayudarían? -preguntó la rubia-

¡Claro! -gritó Akari- Pero tendrás que cooperar.

¡Señor, si señor! -contestó ella, poniendo una mano en su cabeza como un soldado-

* * *

Ya hacia rato que Himawari se había ido de la casa de Sakurako. Después de su "pequeña" discusión, Himawari agarro sus cosas y se fue, dejando a Sakurako con su tarea a medias. Pero a ésta no le importo mucho, ya que, después de que Himawari se fuera, ella se acostó en su cama y se puso a leer manga.

Esto le daba sueño a Sakurako, por lo que decidió echar una siesta... claro, solo una siesta.

Despierta, Sakurako... -una dulce voz, le hablaba a Sakurako- Ya es temprano. Debes trabajar.

Cinco minutitos más... -dijo la de pelo castaño claro-

...Espera... -Sakurako saco su cabeza de entre las sábanas- Yo no tengo trabajo... ¡Ni siquiera hago mi tarea!

Sakurako ahogo un grito al ver lo que estaba frente a ella. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Ella no podía creer lo que veía.

-...¿¡P-p-pero que demonios!? ¿¡Qué haces tu aquí!? ¡Pensé que te habías ido a tu casa!

"Esto debe ser un sueño ¡Solo un sueño!" -se decía Sakurako en su mente-

¿De que hablas? -preguntó aquella persona, aún con su dulce voz- ¿Te sientes bien, amor?

¿¡A-amor!? -Sakurako gritó, entrando en pánico- ¿¡A quién le llamas así!? ¿¡Por qué me llamas "amor"!?

-¿Qué? Pero si llevamos mas de dos años casadas... ¿No lo recuerdas?

¿¡Q-qué!? -Sakurako gritó-

Sakurako dio un salto, y miro a su alrededor con pánico. Aun estaba en su cuarto. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando. Sakurako dio un suspiro.

Todo fue un sueño... -dijo aliviada Sakurako-

"Pero... ¿Por qué estaba Himawari en él..? ¿Y, por qué me llamó amor?"

Esa eran las únicas preguntas que necesitaba comprender. Sakurako se acostó de nuevo, y deseo no volver a tener esa "pesadilla" otra vez.

* * *

Ya era tarde. Y aún así Sakurako seguía en su cama, durmiendo pacíficamente. Bueno, no por mucho.

¡Sakurako! -gritó Nadeshiko, su hermana mayor- Si sabes que hoy tenemos una invitación, para comer en la casa de la familia Furutani, ¿Verdad?

Sakurako, que había caído al suelo por el fuerte ruido que había hecho su hermana al entrar, asintió lentamente.

C-claro que sabia, nee-san... -Sakurako, solo miro hacia otro que no fuera la puerta de su habitación-

-Bueno, entonces será mejor que te arregles. No querrás verte así, cuando estemos allá.

Y después de eso, Nadeshiko cerró la puerta. Dejando a Sakurako sola, de nuevo.

Dios... como molesta -dijo Sakurako, antes de agarrar su toalla, y se fuera a bañar-

* * *

Sakurako había terminado de bañarse, y se había arreglado. Se puso un par de jeans azules, un polerón de color rosa, con líneas blancas horizontales, y unos zapatos blancos. No era nada a la moda, ni nada con estilo. Pero era cómodo, y le gustaba como quedaba.

Después de eso, se fue a la sala de estar. Se encontró con su hermana menor, Hanako, quien, para variar, estaba haciendo su tarea.

Hanako -Sakurako le habló a su hermana menor- ¿Por qué haces la tarea? ¡Es Sábado! ¡Hazla mañana!

La única respuesta que recibió Sakurako, fue un gruñido de parte de Hanako.

-Bien, bien. Te dejo sola entonces.

Con eso, Sakurako se fue a la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador, y saco un par de sándwiches.

¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? -preguntó una voz, detrás de Sakurako-

-¡Aaaah! C-casi me matas del susto... hm... pero, ¿De que hablas, nee-san?

-Sobre tu sueño.

Sakurako casi se atraganta con la comida al oír la palabra "sueño".

-¿¡C-cómo es que sabes..!?

-Te escuche susurrando anoche, cuando entre a tu cuarto a buscar mi película.

-¿Qué oíste, exactamente?

-Bueno... escuche "Pensé que te habías ido a tu casa", y también "¿Por qué me llamas amor?" Y también...

¡Esta bien! -gritó avergonzada, Sakurako- Si, dije esas cosas... pero, ¿Por qué quieres hablar de eso?

¿Soñaste con Hima-ko? -preguntó Nadeshiko, sin pensar en como reaccionaría su hermana-

Esta vez, Sakurako escupió lo que tenía dentro de su boca, y se quedó parada, mirando a su hermana. Ella sabia que estaba atrapada. Su hermana sabia de quien trataba el sueño.

Sakurako empezó asudar de los nervios. Sin quitar la mirada de Nadeshiko, asintió lentamente.

Lo sabia -dijo su hermana mayor- ¿Podrías contarme, que soñaste?

Bueno... -Sakurako dijo insegura. Pero reunió valor y le contó el sueño a su hermana. Bueno, el mini-sueño que había tenido-


	3. Capítulo 2,5

Himawari despertó en una cama cómoda, suave, amplia y con un dulce olor a cereza. Definitivamente esa no era su cama. Era una cama de dos plazas (cama matrimonial), ubicada en una gran habitación. Himawari se levantó de la cama, y se quedó mirándola.

¿Nos mudamos? -dijo ella- ¿O acaso me dejaron en otra casa..?

Himawari miró por la ventana, y se dio cuenta que estaba en otro barrio (así se les llama en Chile). La casa de Sakurako no estaba al frente, era otra casa, mas grande y de distintos colores. Esto llamo la atención de Himawari, por lo que decidió investigar. ¿Qué hacia en esta casa?

¿Pero que demo-.. 'Ggrrrg' -fue interrumpida por un sonido. Su estómago-

Himawari salio de su pieza, y se dirigió a la cocina. Si quería investigar, primero debía comer. Mientras comía, sintió unos pasos aproximándose a ella.

Veo que despertaste, Kaede -dijo sin apartar la vista de su comida, la peliazul-

¿Kaede? -preguntó aquella dulce e inocente voz- ¿Por qué nombras a la tía, Kaede?

-¿De qué hablas Kae- Himawari se quedo callada cuando vio una pequeña niña parada en la puerta de la cocina. Aquella niña, tenía el pelo azul claro, los ojos color ámbar, y un pequeño colmillo que sobresalía de su boca.

-¿Qué tienes mamá? De repente te quedaste en blanco.

-¿M-mamá? ¿Por qué me llamas así?

-Porque eres mi mamá.. ¿O quieres que te llame mamá dos?

-¿Mamá dos? ¿P-por qué, mamá dos?

-Pues tu y mamá Sakurako son mujeres. ¿A las mujeres no se les llama mamá?

-¿¡M-mamá Sakurako!? ¿A-a que te refieres con eso?

-¡Ustedes son mis madres! -la pequeña sonaba tan alegre-

-Perdón... em.. h-hija. Necesito ir al baño- Y con eso, Himawari salio corriendo en busca del baño. Como era una casa nueva, busco por todas partes hasta que encontró la puerta correcta. Entró, se puso frente al "lava manos", y se miró en el espejo que estaba situado arriba.

¿¡Ma-mamá!? -grito susurrando- ¿¡Mamá Sakurako!?, ¿¡Es una especie de broma!?

Se quedó en silencio, mirándose al espejo. Y se dio cuenta de que estaba mayor. Tenia el pelo mas largo, pero aún con sus pequeñas trenzas a cada extremo de su pelo. Retrocedió un par de centímetros, y se miro el cuerpo. Estaba mas desarrollada. Tenia las caderas anchas y mas busto. En resumen, un cuerpo bien formado.

Himawari se quedó helada. Sin saber como reaccionar, empezó a caminar por todo el baño, mientras se agarraba la cabeza. Estaba demasiada inquieta. Iba a reiniciar sus gritos, pero la voz de la pequeña niña se lo impidió.

¡Llegaste! -gritó la pequeña- ¡Te extrañe toda la noche, papá!

¿Encerio? -dijo una voz, muy conocida para Himawari- ¿Dónde esta mamá?

Oh, ella esta muy rara -respondió ella, mientras abrazaba su "papá"- Ella esta en el ba-

¡Haber! -gritó amenazante Himawari, mientras sostenía un hisopo entre sus manos- ¿¡Quienes son ustedes!?

¿¡Que crees que haces, cariño!? -gritó Sakurako, poniendo una manos frente a su hija, protegiéndola-

¿¡Sakurako!? -gritó la peliazul- ¡Alejate de mi! -Himawari agitaba el hisopo para todos lados, tratando de asustar al par, lamentablemente, para Himawari. Sakurako agarró el hisopo y lo lanzó lejos-

-¿Qué crees que haces, cariño? -Repitió ella, un poco seria-

-Ahora tu eres la madura y yo la inmadura. Que irónico... ¡Y deja de llamarme cariño!

¿Pero que te pasa, Himawari? -preguntó molesta Sakurako, mientras posaba una mano en la mejilla de Himawari-

¡N-nada! -Himawari trató de mirar hacia otro lado, pero esos ojos color ámbar la congelaron-

Ya se que tienes... -dijo seductoramente Sakurako, mientras se acercaba con lentitud a los labios de Himawari-

-¿Q-qué haces?

-Shhh, solo calla.

Sakurako estaba tan cerca, que Himawari podía sentir como su respiración rozaba suavemente sus mejillas. Sus narices se tocaron, y entonces Himawari reaccionó.

¡Alejate de mi! -gritó la peliazul, tocándose los labios en estado de pánico y nervios- ¿Qué...? -ella miró a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación- ¡F-fue un sueño! ¡Gracias a dios!

Himawari se acomodó de nuevo en la cama, pero ya no podía dormir. Tenía miedo de soñar de nuevo lo mismo, pero a la vez también quería saber como terminaba el sueño.

* * *

 **Lamento mucho este final, es que no sabía como terminarlo. Tambien lo siento por el capítulo tan corto, pero era simplemente un "corto", por así decirlo... espero les haya gustado xD**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	4. Capítulo 3

Bueno... -Sakurako dijo insegura. Pero reunió valor y le contó el sueño a su hermana. Bueno, el mini-sueño que había tenido-

Vaya, vaya, Sakurako... -hablo pícaramente, la mayor de las Oomuro- ¿Quién diría que tu sueño seria tan atrevido? "Fufufu" -rió ella-

¡No fue para nada atrevido! -gritó Sakurako, a punto de explotar de vergüenza-

Si, si, claro.. -respondió la mayor de las Oomuro, ignorando por completo el grito de Sakurako-

¡O-oye! ¡Escúchame! -gritó nuevamente Sakurako, siendo ignorada por Nadeshiko-

¿Y sabes por qué soñaste eso? -preguntó ella, poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla-

¿He? Ah, creo que fue, porque pelee con Himawari ayer -respondió Sakurako, con indiferencia- Pero dudo que haya sido eso. Después de todo, siempre peleamos.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Sakurako?

-C-claro, Nee-san... ¿Qué es?

¿Por qué peleas tanto con Hima-ko? Cuando eran pequeñas, eran inseparables. Ahora, solo pelean entre si. Hasta se hacen las "rivales"... ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? -con esto último mencionado, Nadeshiko fruncio el ceño-

B-bueno, ya sabes -dijo Sakurako- Es culpa de ella, ella y sus estúpidos pech-

Sakurako no pudo terminar la oración. Nadeshiko la había callado, posando una de sus manos en su boca. -¿Por qué dices eso? -preguntó irritada, Nadeshiko- -Sakurako. Himawari y tu son amigas desde pequeñas, ¿Cómo una amistad de tan larga duración, pudo romperse tan fácilmente?

Sakurako miró a su hermana, y pensó en las palabras adecuadas por un momento. -Nee-san yo-

-Nadeshiko onee-chan, ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

Sakurako fue interrumpida nuevamente, por su hermana menor, Hanako, quien había entrado a la cocina, sin previo aviso.

Oh, por nada, Hanako -respondió, Nadeshiko, frunciendo el ceño al revés (sonriendo)-

Ya mejor vámonos -dijo Sakurako sin mucho ánimo, mientras salia de la cocina, dejando a sus hermanas solas.

¿Qué tiene ahora? -preguntó Hanako, con un notorio desagrado en su voz-

 **-Ya en casa de la familia Furutani-**

* _Tock-tock_ * -llamaba a la puerta, la mayor de las Oomuro- ..Somos nosotras -dijo-

Oh, llegaron.. -respondió abriendo la puerta Himawari. No necesitaba preguntar quien o quienes eran, bastaba con oír la voz de alguna de las Oomuro, para saber-

Disculpen las molestias -dijeron a coro, las Oomuro. Todas menos Sakurako-

No hay problema, pasen -Himawari las invito adentro, y miró a Sakurako de reojo. Parecía distraída- "¿Y ahora que le pasa?" -pensó ella, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suyo- "Si mal se, algo tiene Sakurako. Siempre que viene de visita, lo primero que hace es entrar en la cocina, cosa que ahora no hizo. Definitivamente algo le pasa..."

¡Hima-ko! -gritó Nadeshiko, sacándola de sus pensamientos- ¿Qué tienes? Haz estado mirando el suelo por mucho tiempo.

O-oh, no es nada. No te preocupes -respondió la peliazul, tratando de despreocupar a la mayor de las Oomuro-

-Bien, vamos, nos están esperando.

-Oh, claro..

* * *

La hora pasaba , y la familia Oomuro y Furutani seguía cenando y riendo de sus comentarios al azar. El comedor estaba invadido por carcajadas. Todos reían, excepto Himawari y Sakurako, quienes estaban en completo silencio. Sakurako admiraba la felicidad a su alrededor sin ánimos, mientras que Himawari, "contemplaba" la cara larga de Sakurako, la cual le daba demasiada mala espina.

Sakurako comenzó a revolver la comida en su plato, en acto de aburrimiento. El aburrirse, la llevó a tal punto de levantarse, irse de la mesa y dirigirse a la habitación de Himawari. Obviamente, nadie se dio cuenta de eso, todos estaban tan ocupados riendo y comiendo, que nadie notó la ausencia de la castaña. Pero había otra persona que no había estado riendo y comiendo. Esto no paso desapercibido por la peliazul, quien realizó el mismo acto de Sakurako. Se levantó y se fue a su habitación.

 **-Habitación Himawari-**

Aah... -suspiro la castaña, mientras se lanzaba a la cama, obviamente no suya- ...La comida me ha estado aburriendo últimamente... ¿E-eh? ¡¿Qué acabo de decir?! ¡Hay dios, me estoy transformando en otra persona! ¡Yo nunca diría tal barbaridad! ... ¡Ahora hasta hablo diferente! -gritaba ella, desesperada, agarrándose a cabeza con ambas manos-

Sakurako -dijo la peliazul, con una mirada seria en su rostro- ¿Qué crees que haces?

¡H-Himawari! -dijo la castaña- A-ah.. e-em... ¿Q-qué onda? -preguntó, mientras se levanta de la cama, ponía ambas manos en sus caderas y lanzaba una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, tratando de disimular un poco. Obviamente, esta acción resultó fallida-

-¿A quien tratas de engañar, Sakurako?

-¡Aaargh! ¡Cómo sea! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Que, ¿Qué hago aquí? -preguntó casi gritando la peliazul- En primer lugar, esta es mi habitación, y en segundo lugar, vine aquí porque te note un poco extraña en la cena. ¿Hay algo que te este incomodando? -la peliazul se acercó un poco a Sakurako, para comprobar si estaba bien-

¡C-claro que no! -gritó Sakurako, retrocediendo y chocando con la pared de atrás-

¿Estas segura? -preguntó nuevamente la peliazul, cruzándose de brazos- Yo te noto muy alterada.

B-bueno... -Sakurako miró había otro lado- Verás, si me pasa algo... t-tuve un sueño... u-un tanto extraño... q-quiero decir... soñé c-contigo... jeje -rió nerviosamente-

Himawari se quedó mirando a Sakurako, con cara de no entender nada, pero cuando se dio que cuenta de lo que Sakurako había dicho, su cara encendió en rojo.

¿Q-qué? -preguntó ella, sin entender aún-

¡Que soñé contigo! -gritó de una vez por todas, Sakurako- P-pero no te emociones.. n-no era un sueño tan importante -mintió Sakurako, sonrojandose furiosamente- ..A-aunque, tu eras lo único importante que vi allí.. -susurro esto último-

Himawari logró escuchar eso último. Su cara se puso mas roja que antes y su estado cardiaco se hizo mas difícil, su corazón latía a mil por segundo. Su respiración era agitada y entrecortada.

"¿Qué me esta pasando?" -se preguntó la peliazul, en su mente- "¿Qué este cálido sentimiento?"

S-Sakurako.. -la peliazul nombró a su amiga/rival- ¿D-de que trataba tu sueño, exactamente..?

¡¿H-heh?! ¡N-no voy a contarte para nada mi sueño! -gritó Sakurako, perdiendo el control de sus sentimientos- ¡Y-ya tuve suficiente, me voy de aquí! -Sakurako se dirigía a la salida, pero fue detenida por Himawari, quien se puso delante de ella-

Sakurako -la peliazul, nuevamente nombró a su amiga/rival, pero esta vez, con un tono mas serio- N-necesito hablar contigo de algo... v-veras-

Himawari fue interrumpida por un sonido, proveyente de la puerta. Ambas miraron hacia ella, y se encontraron con Kaede, quien se había quedado sorprendida al ver que estaban tan cerca, una de la otra.

Sakurako onee-chan... -dijo suavemente su nombre, Kaede- T-tienes que irte a casa, Nadeshiko onee-chan te esta esperando..

Oh.. -fueron las palabras de Sakurako- V-voy en seguida... -Sakurako miró a Himawari por un momento, y luego volteó rápidamente- ¡N-nos vemos! -Sakurako logró decir, mientras salia corriendo de la habitación y agitaba su mano, despidiéndose de la peliazul-

N-nos vemos... -dijo con dificultad, la peliazul, mientras observaba a Sakurako salir corriendo de su habitación-

¿Qué tienes, onee-chan? -preguntó Kaede, mientras se acercaba con una expresión preocupada, a su hermana mayor-

Oh, no es nada, Kaede -respondió formando una dulce y pequeña sonrisa, la peliazul- No es nada..

* * *

 **Lamento mucho el capítulo corto (pero, nunca haré un capitulo con menos de 1000 palabras), es que ésta semana he estado muy ocupada ;^; Tengo 3 pruebas el mismo día, y un trabajo el día siguiente.**

 **Bueno, como sea, espero les haya gustado ^^**

 **Acepto cualquier opinión.**

 **Nos leemos luego 3**


	5. Capítulo 4

**¡Holi! Aquí otro capítulo, lo hice largo porque el anterior fue muy cortito... de hecho, es el capítulo mas largo que he hecho.. ¡3000 palabras! Ni yo me lo creo.. como sea, disfruten :v**

 **Descargo De Responsabilidad: Yuru Yuri no me pertenece, le pertenece a una diabólica medusa, Namori-sensei.**

* * *

 **Domingo: 10:00 a.m**.

Kyoko se había levantado temprano esta mañana, ya que, se juntaría con sus amigas (el club de entretenimiento). Tenía planeado hablar con Ayano, acerca del mal entendido que habían tenido hace unos días. Pero, para aclarar ese mal entendido, necesitaría ayuda de sus amigas, pues ellas, tenían mas conocimiento en este tipo de cosas.

La rubia salio de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y se fue a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno. Al terminar su desayuno, tomó su celular y marcó el número de Yui. Esperó unos segundos hasta que finalmente, Yui contestó el celular.

Ugh... ¿Kyoko?, estaba durmiendo.. -dijo Yui, con voz somnolienta-

Uuuy, lamento haberte despertado, dormilona -se burló la rubia-

Como sea.. ¿Que quieres, Kyoko? -preguntó molesta, Yui-

Boo~ No me hables así~ Que grosera, Yui -volvió a burlarse la rubia-

¡Ya dime qué quieres!

¡Bien, bien! -gritó ella- ¿A que hora nos juntaremos, Yui? ¡Estoy emocionada!

Bueno... -comenzó Yui- ¿Qué te parece a las 13:00 p.m?

¡Me parece bien! -gritó la rubia- ¡Espero que vaya China-chuu~! ¡Así podrás darme algunos ejemplos con ella!

¿¡Q-qué dices!? -gritó Yui, con la cara totalmente roja, gracias a dios Kyoko no podía verla a través del celular-

"Fufufu" -se rió la rubia- ¡Bueno, nos vemos después! -con eso, la rubia cortó-

Hay Yui.. -susurro la rubia, con una sonrisa pícara formándose en sus labios- ..eres tan obvia a veces.

* * *

 **Domingo: 12:50 a.m en el Parque.**

Kyoko comenzó a estar impaciente, ninguna llegaba, o será que ella había llegado muy temprano... como sea, ninguna aparecía.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, a sus amigas por fin se les ocurrió aparecer.

¿¡Dónde estaban!? -gritó la otaku, entre emocionada y enojada- ¡Las estuve esperando tanto rato!

Uh, lo sentimos, Kyoko-chan -dijo la pelirroja- Tuvimos unos pequeños percances en el camino.. jeje -rió falsamente-

¿Qué tipo de... percances? -Kyoko sonrió pícaramente-

¡E-eso no importa ahora! -gritó Yui, un poco sonrojada, a lo que Chinatsu rió- H-hablemos de tu problema con Ayano..

¡Aww Yui, que mala eres! -Kyoko puso mala cara- Bueno... ¿Y, qué debo hacer? Denme opciones, chicas.

Hm... -se pusieron a pensar las tres chicas frente a Kyoko-

¿Por qué no le explicas el mal entendido? -dijo Chinatsu- Así será más fácil empezar su conversación, supongo.

-Buena idea, China-chuu~

-No me llames así.

-Jeje, bueno, ahora sólo me falta encontrar a Ayano.

Hm... ¡Allá está! -dijo Akari, apuntando detrás de Kyoko-

Detrás de Kyoko, se aproximaban Ayano y.. Chitose.

Parece ser, que aún no se habían percatado del grupo de amigas frente a ellas.

¿¡QUÉ!? -expresó la rubia entre susurros- ¿¡Cómo es posible que estén aquí!?

¡Deja de gritar y escóndete, antes de que nos vean! -le advirtió Yui-

El grupo se escondió en unos arbustos cerca del lugar donde estaban, y esperó a que Chitose y Ayano desaparecieran. Lamentablemente, el par de amigas se sentó en una banca, justo en frente de donde las demás se habían escondido.

¡Rayos! ¡Maldito destino! -maldijo la rubia- ¡¿Y ahora que?!

Escuchemos de que hablan, tal vez nos sirva de ayuda -sugirió Akari-

-Buena idea, Akari.

 **Mientras tanto, en la conversación de Chitose y Ayano.**

Y eso fue lo que pasó, Chitose -dijo Ayano, poniendo mala cara-

Lamento no haber haber estado allí para apoyarte, Ayano... -se lamentó Chitose-

No te preocupes, Chitose, de todas formas, ya se me pasará.. o al menos eso espero -Ayano miró el suelo-

Tranquila, Ayano, todo estará bien -dijo Chitose, posando su mano en el hombro de Ayano para consentirla- si estas tan triste... ¿Por qué no hablas de esto con Toshino-san?

¿¡E-estas loca, Chitose!? -gritó la pelimorada- ¡Esa es la peor idea que haya escuchado!

Woah... lo siento mucho, Ayano -se disculpó Chitose- No sabía que decir eso te alteraría tanto.

N-no... yo lo siento, Chitose, no debí gritarte -dijo apenada Ayano-

Tranquila, Ayano, no te preocupes -Chitose sonrió a Ayano, y ésta le devolvió la sonrisa- Bueno, cambiando de tema... ¿Quieres ir a relajarte a algún otro la-?

Chitose fue interrumpida por un fuerte ruido, como si alguien se hubiera caído, detrás de ellas. Ambas se voltearon a ver de que o quien(es) se trataba, y se encontraron cara a cara con las miembros del Club de Entretenimiento. Estaban todas, todas menos Kyoko.

¿¡Q-qué... qué hacen aquí!? ¿¡Estaban espiándome!? -gritó Ayano, mas que enojada-

...A-Ayano... -eso fue lo único que Yui logró pronunciar. Yui miró a sus amigas, y tan sólo pudo pensar en algo- ¡C-corran! -gritó ella, mientras se levantaba del piso y salía corriendo, con sus dos amigas siguiéndola-

¡O-oigan! ¡Como vicepresidenta del Consejo Estudiantil les ordeno detenerse! -gritó Ayano, pero gritar no sirvió de mucho. El grupo de amigas ya estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharla a ella y a sus gritos-

¿Cómo se atreven? -se preguntó a si misma la pelimorada- ¿Puedes creerlo, Chitose?

Chitose solo respondió levantando sus hombros con indiferencia. "Creo que no me sorprende" -dijo ella, sonriendo-

-¿Qué..? ¿Cómo puedes decir e-

¡Ayano! ¡Ahí estas! -gritó una rubia, saliendo de entre unos arbustos- Te estaba buscando.

A-ah... T-Toshino Kyoko... ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó nerviosa la pelimorada-

¿Heh? Creí haberte dicho que te estaba buscando.. -respondió la rubia, con una mirada seria en su rostro- Necesito hablar contigo... sobre el mal entendido del otro día..

Ayano se quedó callada. Ese silencio le dio a Kyoko el permiso para continuar, pero antes de continuar, la rubia le dedicó una mirada seria a Chitose. Chitose entendió el mensaje de la rubia. Entonces se despidió de Ayano, y la dejó a solas con la rubia.

"Iré directo al grano" -se dijo Kyoko en su mente- Verás, Ayano, lo que pasó aquel día, fue solo un mal entendido. Yo estaba jugando a un juego de decir verdades y hacer retos, y me tocó decir una verdad. Aquella verdad era decir quién era la persona que me gustaba, yo estaba apunto de decirlo, pero justo llegaste tú y accidentalmente.. dije tu nombre. Eso fue lo que pasó -la rubia finalizó , y formo una sonrisa, satisfecha por su discurso-

...A-así que eso pasó... -dijo Ayano, mirando hacia otro lado, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas- B-bueno... si eso es todo... esta bien...

¿Te pasa algo..? -preguntó la otaku, preocupada por la pelimorada- Te ves decaída...

T-tu no e-entiendes nada.. ¿Verdad? -susurró Ayano, entre sollozos-

¿Qué...? -Kyoko estaba confundida-

¡Tu no entiendes nada! -gritó Ayano, mientras lloraba sin parar- ¡Nunca entendiste como me sentía! ¡Nunca te importó!

-¿D-de qué hablas, Ayano..? ¿Q-qué te pasa?

¿¡Que, qué me pasa!? Tú sólo vienes aquí, me espías, y solo me preguntas, ¿¡Qué me pasa!? -gritó Ayano, fuera de control, aún llorando-

-¡A-Aya-

 ** _¡PAM!_**

Kyoko fue interrumpida por un horrible y punzante dolor en su mejilla. Ella se llevó una mano a la mejilla de donde provenía el dolor, y se la frotó con cuidado. Todo estaba claro, Ayano le había regalado una cachetada. Al parecer, Ayano tiene la mano pesada.

-A-Ayano...

No se en que minuto se me ocurrió fijarme en ti... -y con esas últimas palabras, Ayano se fue del lugar, dejando a la rubia sola y con dolor, tanto interno como externo-

Ayano... -Kyoko no sabía que había salido mal. Había planeado todo.. por alguna razón, ella sintió como su corazón se partía en pedazitos con cada palabra que Ayano pronunciaba. Le dolían esas palabras, pero le dolía mas ver a Ayano llorar-

¿Q-qué acaba de pasar..? -Kyoko dijo, mientras sentía algo húmedo bajar por sus mejillas- ¿P-por qué estoy llorando..? -Kyoko se llevó una mano al pecho, y empezó a caminar hacia su casa. Necesitaba descansar, necesitaba estar sola en estos momentos-

* * *

 **Departamento de Yui.  
**

Que suerte tuvimos al escapar -dijo Akari, aliviada-

Fue gracias a Yui-senpai~ -Chinatsu se abrazó del brazo de Yui con ternura-

No es para tanto -dijo Yui- Cambiando de tema... ¿Han sabido algo de Kyoko? -ambas negaron con la cabeza en respuesta-

Hm... Me pregunto como estará.. No hemos sabido de ella desde que salimos corriendo. Yo pensé que venía detrás de ustedes.. -dijo la morena, un poco preocupada-

¿Y si se metió en problemas? -preguntó Akari-

Bueno, cuando no se mete en problemas.. -dijo con un tono sarcástico la morena, haciendo reír a Chinatsu-

El grupo calló en un incómodo silencio. Gracias a dios, el teléfono de Yui sonó rompiéndolo.

¿Aló? -contestó el teléfono, Yui- Si, ya veo... ¿Encerio? Que extraño.. bien, trataré de ayudar. Adiós -Yui cortó-

¿Quién era? -preguntó Chinatsu-

-Era la mamá de Kyoko.

¿La mamá de Kyoko, pasó algo? -preguntó preocupada Akari-

-Al parecer algo salió mal con el plan de Kyoko. Ella dice que Kyoko llegó a casa muy decaída, y que no sale de su cuarto.

Oww, pobre Kyoko, ella no es así. Debió de haber pasado algo muy malo -dijo con lastima, Chinatsu-

Creo que deberías hablar con ella, Yui -sugirió Akari-

¿Por qué yo? -preguntó confundida la morena-

Porque tu tienes mas cercanía con ella, la conoces muy bien -respondió Akari- Tal vez puedas ayudarla con el problema que haya tenido con Ayano en el parque.

Yui suspiró. Bien, iré a verla -dijo ella, mientras formaba una sonrisa- Oh, y ustedes pueden quedarse aquí, claro, si quieren.

¡Seguro! -dijeron al unísono Chinatsu y Akari-

Jeje... Bueno, adiós, chicas -Yui se despidió y salió de su departamento en busca de la otaku-

* * *

 **Casa de Kyoko.  
**

Kyoko yacía en su cama, cansada, llorando y lamentándose en voz baja. No era natural ver a la otaku así, pero estaba demasiado triste. Las palabras de Ayano la golpearon duro, como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Ella no podía creer que esto estaba pasando, Ayano, una de sus "amigas" le había gritado y golpeado sin razón alguna.. (te estarás preguntando, ¿La rubia es tonta o ciega?)

¿Por qué me gritó? -pensó la otaku en voz alta- ¿Por qué me golpeó? Yo no le hice nada... solo me disculpe.. después de todo, siempre la trate bien. Es cierto, a veces le jugaba bromas.. p-pero no era para que se pusiese mal, ella siempre se rió de mis bromas... me gustaba verla sonreír... -la rubia se detuvo- Bueno... me gusta ver sonreír a mis amigas... pero su sonrisa es un tanto especial-

" _Toc-toc_ " -alguien tocó la puerta, interrumpiendo a la rubia-

... ¿Quién es? -preguntó ella-

Soy yo -respondió una voz muy familiar, a través de la puerta- ¿Puedo pasar? -la morena espero unos segundos, y luego escuchó un "si" muy débil de parte de Kyoko-

La morena abrió la puerta, y se fijo en Kyoko, estaba echa un desastre, ella y su cuarto. Sabanas y cojines estaban esparcidos por todo el suelo, y ella, estaba tirada sobre su cama con la cara tapada. "Kyoko" -nombró a su amiga, la morena- "¿Podrías explicarme que te pasa?" -la morena esperó la respuesta de la rubia-

Ese es el problema, Yui... -dijo la otaku, muy débilmente- N-no se que me pasa..

-¿A que te refieres con que no sabes, Kyoko?

¡Me refiero, a que no se! -gritó la rubia, saltando de su cama- ¡No se por qué me siento tan mal, ¡No se por qué Ayano me gritó y golpeó, ¡No entiendo nada! -unas lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos, pero decidieron no hacerlo-

¿K-Kyoko..? -la morena corrió hacia su amiga, preocupada- Shh.. Kyoko, tranquilizate y cuéntame que pasó.. no entiendo si me gritas..

Después de unos minutos, la rubia logró calmarse. Tomó un largo respiro, y le contó lo ocurrido a Yui. "B-bueno, después de que ustedes se fueran, me quede sola con Ayano... entonces le conté sobre el mal entendido, de que yo grité su nombre sin querer, etc,... pero de repente ella se puso mal y comenzó a llorar sin razón alguna. Me gritó un par de cosas y luego me dio una cachetada, me dijo 'No se en que minuto se me ocurrió fijarme en ti' cosa que no entendí mucho. Y después de eso, sólo se fue"

Yui escuchó cada palabra que la rubia había dicho. La morena sabía exactamente que le había pasado a Ayano, pero al parecer, su amiga era demasiado tonta como para procesar la situación.

Kyoko -dijo Yui, un poco seria- ¿Encerio no sabes, que fue lo que le paso a Ayano?

-No, Yui, ni idea.

Hay, Kyoko.. se que eres tonta, pero a veces te pasas, encerio -se burló la morena-

¿Qué, de que hablas, Yui? -preguntó un poco molesta la rubia, por el comentario de su amiga-

"Tendré que ir directo al grano" -pensó Yui- ..Kyoko -la morena nombró a su amiga, tratando de llamarle la atención- Tu... ¿Sabes que es amor?

La rubia se le quedo mirando con cara de "¿Qué dices?". ¿A que se debe esa pregunta tan repentina? -preguntó la otaku, mas que confundida-

Kyoko... mira.. te diré algo, pero tómatelo con calma -le dijo Yui a su amiga- Verás... creo que, ¡solo creo! que... le gustas a Ayano.

"Le gustas a Ayano.. Le gustas a Ayano.. Le gustas a Ayano..." -esas palabras retumbaban en la mente de Kyoko-

¿Qué dices? Nunca le podría gustar a Ayano -dijo Kyoko, un poco melancólica-

-Por favor, Kyoko, es muy obvio, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de como actúa cuando esta cerca de ti?

Yo.. -Kyoko se quedo callada, y se puso a pensar- "Bueno, Ayano actúa nerviosa a mi lado.. también se sonroja.. sus sonrojos, se ve tan adorable así, jeje. Espera.."

¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?! -gritó en voz alta la rubia, asustando un poco a su acompañante- ¡Era muy obvio! Y yo le dije sobre el mal entendido.. ¡Era, literalmente, una indirecta de "No me gustas"!

-C-calmate, Kyoko..

¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme, Yui?! -gritó la rubia, de nuevo fuera de control- ¡Soy una tonta!

-Bueno Kyoko, no es necesario que grites. Trata de calmarte, no te eches la culpa.

¡P-pero es mi culpa! Ahora entiendo por qué sufrí de más.. -dijo un poco apenada, la rubia- Ahora entiendo porque me dolió más ver a Ayano triste que el golpe que me dio...

¿De qué hablas, Kyoko? -preguntó la morena-

Lo que estoy diciendo es... que acabo de perder a Ayano.. p-para siempre... -dijo Kyoko, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban en cada esquina de sus ojos-

Ooh... Kyoko, ven acá -dijo Yui, ofreciéndole un abrazo a su amiga, quien aceptó con gusto-

No te sientas mal, Kyoko.. -Kyoko se aferró a Yui con fuerza- No todo esta perdido.

P-pero, Yui~ -Kyoko sollozó- D-dudo mucho que ella quiera verme.. -la rubia se echó a llorar-

Tranquila, Kyoko.. yo te ayudaré con ella -dijo Yui, con confianza- Y tal vez las demás también quieran..

-Y-Yui~

-¿Sí?

Gracias.. por ayudarme y apoyarme en esta situación -agradeció la rubia, mientras que con la mano se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos-

No hay de que, para eso están las amigas -dijo la morena, formando una amigable sonrisa-

Yui~ -dijo la rubia- ¿Me das ron con pasas~?

¿Tan rápido te mejoras? -se burló Yui, riendo- Claro, en mi casa hay, puedes ir si quieres... pero primero bañate, que hueles horrible.

Boo~ Yui, que mala eres~ -la rubia buscó su toalla, y se fue al baño- ¡No te vayas ni me dejes sola, Yui! -gritó desde dentro del baño-

Jeje, claro, claro.. -rió la morena-

* * *

 **Casa de Ayano.  
**

Ayano llegó llorando a su casa, después de su "confesión" hacia Toshino Kyoko, toda su esperanza se había esfumado. Ella no quería saber nada de Toshino Kyoko, nada de amor, nada de nada. Para ella el amor ya no existía. Ayano nunca se rendía tan fácilmente, pero esto ya era demasiado para ella.. le dolía mucho.

Al llegar a casa, su mamá fue la primera en recibirla. Preocupada, ella preguntó:

-¿Aya, hija, qué te pasó? ¿Por qué lloras?

N-no es nada, mamá. No importa.. -respondió entre sollozos, la pelimorada-

Si no importara, no estarías llorando -dijo su madre- Ven, hija -su madre la llevó a un sillón que estaba cerca, y le preguntó preocupada: ¿Qué pasa?

-Si te digo que pasó... te enojaras conmigo.

¿Por que me enojaría, Aya? -preguntó curiosa su madre-

Porque es vergonzoso.. y no es normal -respondió apenada su hija-

¿Podrías decirme de una ver por todas, qué es? Me estas preocupando -dijo su madre, tratando de no pensar en algo mas allá de los límites-

B-bien... verás... a m-mi me gusta alguien... ¡gustaba! alguien... p-pero ese alguien... es... ya sabes... una ch-chica... jeje -Ayano terminó su frase, con una pequeña risita, nerviosa-

Oh.. -fueron las palabras de su madre- ¿Y, cuál es el problema?

-¿Q-qué, no te molesta..? Soy una chica, ella es una chica.. dos chicas no pueden amarse, ¡Eso no esta bien!

¿Qué? Claro que si pueden amarse, es normal, -dijo su madre un poco seria- Totalmente normal, así como hombres y mujeres pueden amarse, dos mujeres también pueden, igual que dos hombres.

Ayano se quedó mirando a su mamá por unos segundos, y luego se echó a llorar.

-¿H-heh..? ¿Por qué lloras, querida. Dije algo malo?

C-claro que no, mamá... estoy feliz de que me aceptes tal como soy... ¡P-pero eso no quiere decir que no este destrozada! -gritó la pelimorada- ¡Cómo pude enamorarme de ella!

¿De quien hablas, querida? -preguntó su madre, mientras la abrazada para consolarla- ¿Quién es ella?

-¿R-recuerdas cuando me pusieron en parejas con una rubia, para un trabajo escolar? -su madre asintió-

-P-pues es ella..

¿Quién? -preguntó su madre-

¡N-no me hagas decirlo! -se sonrojo la pelimorada-

"Fufufu" -rió su madre- Solo bromeo.. ¿Es una tal.. "Toshino Kyoko"? -preguntó ella, haciendo sonrojar aún más a su hija-

S-si... -respondió su hija- Ella era-

Perdón, ¿Era? -preguntó confundida su madre- ¿Por qué, era?

M-me entere, de que no me ve de la misma manera... -sus lágrimas volvieron- Me lo dijo a la cara esta tarde.. -sollozó-

Aww, hija -ella abrazó mas a su hija- No te sientas mal... pero, hay más peces en el mar -dijo ella, tratando de consolar a su hija-

¡S-siempre dicen lo mismo! ¡Es todo mentira! -gritó la pelimorada, mientras se aferraba más a su madre-

Shh... hija, todo estará bien, ya verás -dijo su madre-

Después de varios minutos, Ayano se quedó dormida en brazos de su madre. Ella subió las escaleras, y llevó a Ayano a su cuarto, para que descansara. Después de hacerlo, ella se fue a su propio cuarto, y se durmió. Ya que, el tiempo había pasado volando al hablar con su hija.

* * *

 **Final extraño, lo se, es que no soy buena con los finales xD**

 **Dudas o consultas, por favor dejar review.**

 **Nos leemos luego 3 (corazón).  
**


End file.
